Suprise Suprise
by AchavaElah Kyohaku
Summary: Bella gets pregnant and Emmett plays pranks Edwards excited Alice and Jasper have a kid too and Rosalie? Well, she's coming later! bad @ summaries story will be better 1st chapter is short sorry rest will be longer . R
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, can I tell you something

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters, just the odd plot I have thought up.**

_Author's Note: Review, it will help me update faster, I need some motivation people! _)

"Edward, can I tell you something? But please, don't get mad, ok?" said Bella, pleading. Edward couldn't resist that.

"Of course you can love, what is it?" said Edward, kissing Bella gently on the lips.

"I'm… I'm pregnant Edward" whispered Bella.

Edward turned and walked away.

"Edward, please, don't leave me!" pleaded Bella.

"Did you cheat on me Bella? Vampires can't have kids Bella, I'm not stupid. Was it Jacob or maybe Quil or Embry?" yelled Edward, turning around to face her.

"Edward, you know I would never cheat on you. Alice would have seen it if I did. Go ask her" said Bella.

"ALICE! PLEASE GET UP HERE!" yelled Edward and Bella at the same time.

"Bella! I am so happy for you!" squealed Alice.

"Alice, did you see Bella cheat on me with that mutt?" asked Edward, trying to stay calm. All of a sudden he felt comfortable and calm; then he saw Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Jasper," whispered Bella.

"No I didn't see Bella cheat on you, she would never do that Edward!" Alice smacked Edward on the head. Hard.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Do you forgive me love?" begged Edward, his golden eyes begging to be forgiven.

"Yes Edward I forgive you. So I guess I'm not being changed for a while then." Said Bella.

"I love you" whispered Edward as he pulled Bella close and kissed her.

"I love you too, human or vampire life Edward" whispered Bella, melting against his stone cold chest, looking into his eyes, seeing complete happiness there.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE! This is my first fan fiction ever, so please, don't poke me lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_Author's Note: RANDOMNESS!! 2 of the Cullen girls? Oh yeah! Lol read on and please review!_

"I love you Jazzy!" whispered Alice, deep in a kiss with Jasper.

"Ugh, Jasper, I'm not human, yet I feel like I am about to be sick!" Alice said as she ran to the bathroom, trying to throw up nothing that is in her stomach. "I'm a VAMPIRE for Pete's sake! Why do I feel sick?"

"Jasper, call Carlisle, this isn't normal!" whimpered Alice, she did not like this feeling at all.

"Ok Alice, I'm calling him- oh hi Carlisle, Alice is sick..." –pause- "I know, she just tried to throw up" –pauses- "Could she?" –pauses- "Ok, try to bring it, thanks Carlisle, bye."

"Is Carlisle coming home now?" asked Alice.

"Yes, his shift was ending anyways so he's on his way now." said Jasper soothingly.

--15 MINUTES LATER--

"Alice, lay down on the table." Said Carlisle.

Alice hopped up on the table and Carlisle put some gel stuff on her stomach and did an ultrasound.

"What is it Carlisle? Am I actually…"started Alice.

Carlisle had his mouth hanging open in shock. "Alice, I believe you are the first vampire to be having a baby. Congratulations Alice and Jasper!" Carlisle wiped the gel off of Alice's stomach and gave her a hug.

"Jasper, we are going to be parents! This means shopping! Yipee! We should go soon!" said Alice. Jasper kissed her.

"Oh great, more shopping with Alice, but on the other hand I am going to be a dad! This is going to be great!" thought Jasper.

Carlisle left Alice and Jasper alone in the room. "Jasper, when do you want to tell the others? Maybe tomorrow at dinner? Or maybe at lunch… But we should tell after Bella and Edward tell their news. What do you think Jazzy? Said Alice, very excited that she was going to be a mom.

"After Bella and Edward tell, whenever that is. This is going to be great; you and Bella's kids are going to be able to grow up together. Think about it Alice, we, two vampires are having kids!" Alice had never seen Jasper so excited and happy before from Carlisle telling them something like this.

"Bella, tonight, I think that is when we should tell them. What do you think love?" asked Edward, with Bella sitting on his lap on their bed. Edward started kissing her neck and held her close. Bella jumped up and went to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Edward held her hair out of the way.

"Here Bella, rinse out your mouth" said Edward handing her a glass of water. "Are you feeling better love?"

"Yes, do you think Carlisle would mind examining me in a few days?" asked Bella.

"I don't think he would mind at all. After all, this is a first, a human and a vampire having a baby. Bella?' asked Edward, since Bella had looked away.

"Yes Edward? I think that would be fine." Bella turned around and kissed him, but, like every other time, he pulled away too soon. Edward carried her downstairs.

"Hey, can you all come over to the family room now? Edward and I have some good news we want to tell you guys." Said Bella grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure. Hey Bella, you didn't trip today, that must be a first." Joked Emmett, grinning. with his arm around Rosalie.

"Um, I'm…I'm pregnant." Said Bella quietly, knowing they had all heard.

Esme came over to Bella and Edward and gave them each a hug and said congratulations, as did Carlisle. Emmett said 'Awesome, I get to be an uncle! I can teach them how to pull pranks and teach them about sports and video games!' Alice hugged Bella and Edward while Jasper said congratulations and actually hugged Bella and gave Edward a high five.

Rosalie took it better than expected.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you Bella! But you'll have to let me help you take care of it, ok?" said Rosalie, giving a hug and smiled.

_What do you think? Please review and I'll try to update soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_I hope you all like it please review! Bella human, the rest of the Cullens are vampires. _

One Month after Bella tells Edward she is pregnant.

"Edward, come on we have to leave now so we aren't late. We don't want to be late." Said Bella, sitting up after kissing Edward.

"Ok Bella, come on."

20 Minutes later at the hospital

"Ok Bella, please pull up your shirt so I can do an ultrasound." Said Carlisle.

"So how have you been feeling Bella? Any morning sickness, aches, anything like that?" asked Carlisle.

"Only some morning sickness. Eeep, that gel is cold!" exclaimed Bella.

"Bella, Edward, can you see the screen?"

"Yes." Said Edward and Bella.

"Well, I can see one, two, three, four babies. Congratulations!" said Carlisle as Edward and Bella just stared in shock as Carlisle pointed out the fetuses. Edward kissed Bella gently, beaming. Bella smiled. "Wow, I am going to have FOUR babies! I can't believe it! I have to tell Rosalie and Alice as soon as I get home!" thought Bella.

"Rosalie, Emmett, are Alice and Jasper home yet?" asked Edward, who quickly walked back out of the room as Emmett was trying to dance and was failing horribly.

"Hey! My dancing's not that bad Eddy!" said Emmett.

"Um, yeah, it is THAT bad" replied Edward, who was walking to his room with Bella. Bella opened the door and screamed and walked downstairs soaking wet.

"EMMETT! That was NOT funny! Putting all those water-balloons above the door? What were you thinking? Oh yeah, you don't know how to think!" said Bella VERY loudly. Bella stomped back up the stairs, and as usual, she tripped but a pair of cold arms caught her. She turned expecting to see Edward but it was Jasper. "Thanks Jasper." She said as he put her back on her feet. "Geez, I was just having some fun, if I did it to Rosalie she would have killed me. You happen to be a safer target my friend" yelled Emmett ignoring the fact that Bella wasn't listening.

"Jasper, I thought you and Alice were out hunting," said Bella.

"We got back early and Edward just left, he should be back in a few minutes as he just hunted a few days ago, but he doesn't want to have to leave so often. Apparently Alice saw something exciting in a vision about you and Edward but she wouldn't tell me…Do you want to tell me?" asked Jasper as he and Bella sat down on the couch in Jasper and Alice's room.

"I hope Edward doesn't mind me telling you without him, but Edward and I are having quadruplets!" said Bella. Jasper could feel just how excited she was and he couldn't help but to get really excited too.

"Bella, that's great! Now I see why Alice was so excited." said Jasper, very happy for his brother and sister.

Alice came running into the room. She hugged Bella. "Bella! I can't believe it! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Alice. How did your appointment go?" asked Bella.

"I'm having.."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am sorry for taking so long, so many things have happened to me and now I am back in school

**Author's Note: I am sorry for taking so long, so many things have happened to me **

**and now I am back in school. I will try to update. Please enjoy AND I NEED 5 **

**REVIEWS MINIMUM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE AMAZING STEPHANIE **

**MEYERS DOES… I just happen to have thought up this weird plot where I am **

**going to mess with the characters…. MWHAHA! Lol.**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW!!**

Alice quickly said "I am having twins!"

"ALICE! I am SO happy for you!" said Bella.

Bella gave Alice a hug and went to find Jasper.

He and Edward were playing Halo for some reason. Bella walked over and turned off the X-Box. Edward and Jasper both yelled: "Hey! Bella!" but Bella just walked over and gave Jasper a hug.

Jasper looked very confused as to why _Bella, _of all people, would be giving him a hug, and why she was hugging him with no apparent reason.

She just smiled and walked over to Edward, who was smiling, having heard Alice's thoughts, and kissed Bella.

Alice walked over to Jasper shyly, and she whispered in his ear,"Jazzy, I'm having a baby!" Jasper stared at her for a solid minute before kissing her passionately.

He broke the kiss and whispered "We are going to be parents! Congratulations Alice love." And just smiled, holding Alice close. He whispered in her ear "Does Bella know?"

"Yes, that's why she hugged you dumb butt," said Alice.

Alice made a mad dash to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Bella walked in and handed her a cup of water, toothbrush, and extra minty toothpaste.

"Here Alice, this should help you some. I see you have found the human food tastes good, right?" teased Bella before she left Jasper and Alice alone.

"Are you feeling better love?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, let's go see Carlisle, ok?" said Alice as she ran to Carlisle's office.

"Alice, are you ok?" asked Carlisle since she looked like a human who's about to be sick. Alice ran at vampire speed to the trashcan in Carlisle's office since it was closest to her- just on the other side of the room and threw up again.

"Alice, do you know of anything that might have caused this to happen to you?" said Carlisle, clearly puzzled by this going on in Alice.

"Carlisle, I'm… I'm pregnant… with… twins…"she looked up to see Carlisle looking incredibly happy for her, but also confused.

Bella walked in, and she felt a horrible pain go through her body. She fainted and fell…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am sorry for taking so long, so many things have happened to me **

**and now I am back in school. I will try to update. Please enjoy AND I NEED 5 **

**REVIEWS MINIMUM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE AMAZING STEPHANIE **

**MEYERS DOES… I just happen to have thought up this weird plot where I am **

**going to mess with the characters…. MWHAHA! Lol.**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Alice quickly said "I am having twins!"

"ALICE! I am SO happy for you!" said Bella.

Bella gave Alice a hug and went to find Jasper.

He and Edward were playing Halo for some reason. Bella walked over and turned off the

X-Box. Edward and Jasper both yelled: "Hey! Bella!" but Bella just walked over and

gave Jasper a hug.

Jasper looked very confused as to why _Bella, _of all people, would be giving him a hug,

and why she was hugging him with no apparent reason.

She just smiled and walked over to Edward, who was smiling, having heard Alice's

thoughts, and kissed Bella.

Alice, in her new shirt that said "Eight Month Countdown Till The New Addition(s).", walked over to Jasper shyly, and she whispered in his ear,"Jazzy, I'm having a

baby!" Jasper stared at her for a solid minute before kissing her passionately.

He broke the kiss and whispered "We are going to be parents! Congratulations Alice

love." And just smiled, holding Alice close. Her black hair shined in the light, her

reflection in Jasper's eyes. He whispered in her ear "Does Bella know?"

"Yes, that's why she hugged you dumb butt," said Alice.

Alice made a mad dash to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Bella walked in and

handed her a cup of water, toothbrush, and extra minty toothpaste.

"Here Alice, this should help you some. I see you have found the human food tastes

good, right?" Bella teased slightly before she left Jasper and Alice alone.

"Are you feeling better love?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, let's go see Carlisle, ok?" said Alice as she ran to Carlisle's office.

"Alice, are you ok?" asked Carlisle since she looked like a human who's about to be sick.

Alice ran at vampire speed to the trashcan in Carlisle's office since it was closest to her-

just on the other side of the room and threw up again.

"Alice, do you know of anything that might have caused this to happen to you?" said

Carlisle, clearly puzzled by this going on in Alice.

"Carlisle, I'm… I'm pregnant… with… twins…"she looked up to see Carlisle looking

incredibly happy for her, but also confused, Alice had seen this in a vision about 1 second prior to throwing up, the glazed look still in her eyes from happiness, just as extreme sadness replaced it.

Just as Bella walked in, and she felt a horrible pain go through her body. She fainted and fell onto the ultra thick carpet, bleeding…

**CLIFFIE LOL Hope you like it! I kinda re-did it. Please review, I need 5 before I update again. **


End file.
